Crossroads
by Angeru no koken-nin
Summary: A girl with no memory, two brothers losing faith. What is to become of their destinies when God decides to start playing with dice?
1. Chapter 1

_I cannot tell you how many times I have wanted to stay underneath the covers when I wake up in the morning._

_Simply hide from the world underneath a layer of purple colored fleece with my blue pillow beneath my head._

_Sadly, the world comes to seek you out._

_This is the beginning of my story and how I have come to realize that there is much more to life than hiding._

_________________________________

All I really remember is the smell of blood and walking up with my face laying in a pile of fallen leaves. The sun was set at around twilight and the trees casted long shadows on the ground. My head pounded with the intensity of a jumbo jet engine and my vision was distorted. Almost as if I was looking through dirty glass. I gripped my head to keep it from exploding-or imploding. And I also remember an odd taste in my mouth. It tasted metallic and, after wiping my bottom lip, I noticed it was blood. Once I sort of regained my senses, I looked around at the towering trees.

"Where am I?"

My voice came out ragged and harsh. It felt as if I had been screaming for hours on end with no drink to quench my desert like throat.

-Great,- I thought. -I'm in the middle of nowhere and I have no idea how I got here.-

I looked down at my hands and I suddenly realized something.

-What's...my name? Who am I?! Why can't I remember anything?-

I immidiatly searched my pockets for something that could tell or at least hint to me my identity. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be found.

-Wonderful.-

________________________________

"What do you have for me Sammy?" Dean asked with a mouthful of chewed up burrito. "Please tell me you got something. I'm going nuts just sitting here."

"Just give me a second," Sam answered without taking his eyes off of the laptop in front of him.

The Winchester's were lodging at an old inn (as usual) with the elder brother sitting on the bed with his shoes thrown who-knows-where and the younger brother typing furiously at his laptop reading the latest news reports. Dean looked over his younger brother's shoulder and saw that windows were opening and closing every few moments and Sam was keeping up with what seemed to be an storm of pop-ups as if he was hypnotized by the plasma screen.

"You all right Sammy?"

"Huh? Oh, yea why?" Sam answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

Dean shrugged and replied, "Nothin'. Nevermind. Just figured at the rate you're going, you're gonna end up with glasses the size of TV screens."

"Ha Ha. Come here, check this out."

Sam clicked a few times and then a window came up with a gruesome picture of a mutilated victim. Blood everywhere, her head casted away from the camera and she seemed to be lying flat on a surface of stone. Her neck was slashed.

"Name's Samantha Hesse. Reported missing four days ago and turned up Tuesday," Sam sighed as he laid back in the cheap hotel chair. "Her body was found in the middle of the woods near a ritual site."

"Tuesday? That was two days ago," Dean said as he leaned in to get a better look at the screen. "Where?"

"Calpico, Wisconsin. Just two towns over."

"What kind of ritual we talking 'bout?"

"Old school voodoo. Chalk outline, chicken blood, the works. Anyways, witnesses say they saw a bunch of kids head out into the woods and they haven't seen them since."

"Runaways maybe?"

"Who knows? Forensic team found empty beer bottles, weed, and traces of _sulfur_ at the site," Sam said overly expressing the last part.

Dean's face lit up and then he practically cheered their new case.

"All right! Now that's what I'm talking 'bout! I've been itching for something like this! Let's get going."


	2. Another Case?

Hello again ^.^ and here is part two of "My Beginning". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own either Sam or Dean Winchester

* * *

"Where'd you boys say you were from again?"

Sam and Dean, dressed in their best suits, claimed that they were from the FBI working on some investigation regarding missing teens from the area. It was SOP between the two brothers. Sam would handle the questions and evidence while Dean played the 'bad cop' only handing in some anecdote every once in a while. This time was no different from their previous cases. And besides, they couldn't afford to screw up their roles when dealing with the sheriff.

Sheriff Ramsey was the main guy in town and he was heading the investigation on the missing teens. He was a simple man in his late forties with grey-brown hair and a matching mustache with tired eyes. Wrinkles riddled his forehead and his hands were worn. He was a hard working man. This much was obvious to the brothers. They've come to learn to notice even the small things.

Ramsey's office was small with two large windows at his back and his large mahogany desk the main piece of furniture next to two simple chairs, which Sam and Dean were currently sitting in, and some filing cabinets next to a large bookcase. A desiccated plant sat on the windowsill from which a few sun rays emitted through and the green rug was faded and worn from being paced on one too many times.

"Sheriff Ramsey, we understand your current situation and we only wish to help," Sam said. "But in order for us to help you, you must help us."

The middle-aged man looked between the two brothers with unsure eyes and then looked down to the manila folder beneath his hands. He then handed the file to them.

"All right. Still don't know why you suits are even bothering with such a small town like Calpico," the sheriff said.

"Actually," Dean started, "We're just the underlings. We assess the situation and then decide which of out higher officials is more suited to handling the investigation."

Sam looked through the different pictures of the scene along with the profiles of the missing and deceased teenagers who were last seen heading into the woods. Dean watched him flip through the pictures from his seat adjacent to his brother's.

"And these are all of them?" Dean asked with a hard jaw.

Sheriff Ramsey responded with a quiet 'yea' and then looked down at his folded hands. "They were good kids too. Never caused a hint of trouble. I've known them since they were crawling on all fours. Every one of them. Never thought they would have gone and done something like this," he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Were there any witnesses?" Sam asked.

"Yea. One of the girls who went with them into the woods. Amy Willicks. Nice girl. Has the prettiest blond hair in the county, that she does. She said she decided to back out when the rest of them started to do weird and crazy things," Ramsey answered.

Then Dean came forward with his eyebrows raised in intrigue.

"Weird things? Like what?"

"Well...she said they started chanting nonsense and dancing around a campfire. Like that crazy show where those kids try and summon spirits or something and then they end up 'paying for it' with their lives or something like that."

"And where is she now?" Sam asked now on the edge of his seat.

"She's holed up at home now. Has been ever since she came running home covered in blood the other day. She cooperated fine and all but there was something about her that day we interviewed her. Like she saw Satan himself and was scared to the point where everything else in her seemed to just...die."

Sam and Dean looked to each other with the same expression. Confusion and understanding.

"Would you mind if we went over to have a talk with her?" Sam asked.

"Not at all. She lives over on Josen Road on the other side of town. But just take this bit of advice from an old man. The girl is plain spooked. That much I know. And she is also very fragile. Just take it easy on her when you do go to talk to her. All right?"

The brothers nodded, said their thanks, and then left the station to the safety of their Impala which was parked next to the curb just outside the brick building. Dean took his seat in the driver's side and immediately loosened his tie.

"What do you think we're dealing with Dean?"

The older brother shrugged and then got into the car followed by his brother.

"We won't be sure till we see what kind of ritual these kids were playing around with. Where's the site?"

"Just outside of town," Sam answered as he read through the file in his hands. "Off of...Relos Avenue."

Dean started the car. "All right. We'll start there."

_______________________________________

The ride out into the woods was bumpy enough and Dean was cursing every inch of the way complaining about how the Impala was going to need some work done after they finished their job. Then they came up to the site which was surrounded by caution tape. Sam and Dean stepped out the of car and then crossed the tape in hopes of finding something the forensic team might have missed. Sam took out his EMF detector and started scanning the area while Dean took a look around at the glyphs used in the circle.

"Symbols look genuine," he said. He took another good look around and then he got a little edgy. "A little too genuine," he corrected.

"What d'ya mean?" Sam asked still focused on scanning.

"I mean these symbols are too authentic for any regular kid to know."

"What are you thinking?"

Dean just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'm wrong. God, I hope I'm wrong."

Sam switched off his EMF detector. "There's nothing here."

"Hang on." Dean was kneeling in the center of the circle unearthing something and Sam walked over. "What d'ya make of this?"

Dean held a small drawstring bag made of canvas and on the inside lay a handful of loose dirt,…

"Graveyard dirt?" Sam asked.

"Most likely."

…a vial of blood, a black stone, and some furry appendage (which Dean immediately dropped).

"Definitely voodoo," Sam said. "But voodoo? In Wisconsin? Don't you think that's a little strange?'"

"Yea actually. But there's an explanation. There usually always is right?" Dean smiled as if he meant to lighten up the mood.

Sam nodded and returned the gesture with a hollow grin.

"Right. But I can't seem to shake this feeling. Like something is _off_ about this case."

"What d'ya mean?" Dean asked as he walked to one of the sulfur covered stones set around the circle at certain points.

"Like…like this is not just another demon we're dealing with. Like there's something bigger behind all of this."

"Aw stop being paranoid. This is just another demon we gotta send back to hell. Don't think much into it," Dean said with a slight smile that tugged at his lips. "Now c'mon. Let's go talk to this Amy."


	3. Eggs benedict and inadequate info

"Order up!"

"I got it!" a young girl yelled as she grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon from the delivery window while tucking her black hair behind her ear and out of her face.

She put on the smile and then made her way over to the customers who were seated at a booth next to the window.

"One eggs benedict, a sampler, and one eggs sunny side up," she said as she laid their orders before them. "Anything else I can be getting you?"

"Naw. We good here Val," one of the older men answered with a friendly grin. "You seem to be doing good here. Your memory coming back at all lately?"

The young waitress shook her head with a failing smile and said, "Everything is still a blur. I even talked to the sheriff a few days ago and he said that there were no missing people he knew of. That is until that incident in the woods."

The men she just delivered food to then stopped short and shushed her.

"Talkin' 'bout stuff of the like is bad luck," one said as he waved a fork in her direction.

"Yea. Surely will come back and get ya if you're not careful in watching what you be saying," the thrid said as he stroked is brown beard. "Heard it was some wolves that went hungry during the winter months and are now eating whatever they can get their teeth on."

"Aw c'mon you idiot," one of the other men started. "No one in this town is stupid enough to get eaten and taken away by a pack of wolves!"

Val just rolled her eyes with an amused grin and walked away as the men argued over their breakfasts. In the last few days she's been here, it was typical for those old men to just sit together and argue about the weirdest of things in their usual seat next to the window ordering the same things day in and day out. They had been nice to her and they always left a nice tip.

"Business seems to be slow this morning eh Val?" asked one of the cooks from inside the kitchen window.

"Yea. I guess. Hey Al, you know where Amy is? Figured she would be back to work by now," Val asked with a somewhat worried tone to her voice.

"Think she's still at home," Al shrugged. "I actually went to visit her at home a few days ago since she was on my way and her 'rents said she was sick. Course, that was a couple days ago."

"Oh. Maybe I'll go and check on her on my lunch break."

"I wouldn't do that. I mean, I know you girls are good friends but her 'rents were really pissy that I was there. Didn't even let me in the house to say 'hi' or anything. Doubt you would get past them if I couldn't. And I knew the girl since she was crawling on all fours."

Val answered with a solumn 'I see' and then went on to wipe down a few already clean tables just so she could look busy.

It has been almost four days since she came stumbling into town. Of course, she washed herself of blood in a nearby river first. She still didn't remember how she came to be covered in blood but she got chills everytime she even tried thinking about it. As if her memory was surrounded by some barrier and everytime she tried approaching it, she would get shocked-like static after running around with wool socks. She wasn't even sure if Valerie was her real name. One of the older waitresses who worked in Al's Diner just figured that she looked so much like a 'Valerie' that it just had to fit. But when it came to asking whether people around town knew her,well, she came up empty handed. No one around town knew her face and it was a pretty small town so...yea. It was all self explanatory after that.

Sheriff Ramsey said that the next closest town was Taber. Almost ten miles out southbound. So Val decided to work a while to get some money to pay for a ride there and try to see if anyone there knew who she really was. Thankfully, Al had a softspot for needy women and hired her on the spot when Sheriff Ramsey came by with the young woman covered in his leather jacket asking for a place to stay. And that's how it's been for the past few days. Valerie just stayed in the office above the diner and crashed on the couch. She was starting to think that maybe not finding out her past wasn't such a bad thing. That is, if it didn't come seeking her out.

Dean knocked on the door of what seemed to be a victorian house. Typical two floor with the white painted porch and simple garden with a small tree and a rose bush. Nothing out the ordinary. Then a woman, in her late forties with strawberry blond hair and tired green eyes, cracked open the door.

"Who are you?" she asked pointedly.

"Um, ma'am," Sam started as he reached for his badge. "We're with the FBI. We just wanted to speak with Amy."

Dean took out his badge and both of the brothers showed off their fake yet convincing ID's. The woman looked between the two but didn't budge.

"The police have already been here to talk with her. Damn near interrogated her to the point where she was traumatized. What do you want with my daughter that you can't get from those badges down at the station?"

Clearly, Amy's mother wasn't going to let them in any time soon. But the brothers weren't going to back down either.

"We did go to the station," Dean started. "However, the information that they provided was inadequate."

Then Sam said, "Also, we were hoping to see if she was doing all right."

That was typical Winchester work. The good-cop bad-cop play. Sam was always the sensitive type and much more suited for the motherly touch to the cases. Dean on the other hand had a knack for...charming his way in and out of certain situations.

Amy's mother said in Sam's direction, "She's doing just fine. " And then in Dean's direction, "And that's too bad. I am sorry sirs but I am afraid that I cannot allow anyone to see my daughter at this time. She is still shaken from the incident so I must ask for both of you to leave."

Then she shut the door in their faces. Soon, as the two reached the car at the end of the driveway, Dean loosened his tie and Sam took his seat in the passenger's seat.

"Well," Dean started as he started the Impala, "That went well."

Meanwhile, inside the Willick's house, Amy's mother watched from behind drawn lace curtains as the Impala pulled away.


	4. A Glass of Milk and a Librarian

Hello all. So sorry that it has taken me so long to update. What with exams, school, drama, and all. Anyway, this is the fourth installment of "Crossroads"! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester or anything else pertaining to the Supernatural show (b/c I am just that unworthy)

* * *

Sam and Dean took a seat in a nearby diner as they decided to plan their next move.

"So now what?" Dean asked with a lowered voice. "We can't just bust into the house. Not in a town this small. Our faces will be posted faster than you can say 'fiddler on the roof' if we were to get caught."

"Look here," Sam said as he opened up his laptop and clicked a few times. "I was looking at news headlines from the past thrity years. Turns out, this is not the first time a group of kids has gone missing."

Dean scanned the titles and then looked to his brother as a thought lit up his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that the Sheriff didn't tell us 'bout this?"

Sam nodded and then clicked again bringing up another window.

"And that's not the last of it. Now, look here," he pointed as a picture was displayed on the screen. "This was the crime scene from this morning. Notice the placement of the stones."

He then gave Dean a second to take in parts of the photo. The stones were in no particular order and there . They were just...there.

"Now," he clicked again bringing up another picture, only this one was labeled twenty seven years earlier, "look at this. Notice anything?"

The look of sudden realization glazed Dean's eyes.

"The stones are in the same place. You're thinking there's a link between the two cases?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the pictures laid out side by side.

"Not just two. Turns out this has happened at least four more times in the past thirty years. In the same place. Who knows how many more times this has happened in the years prior."

"So, what? You have an idea what we're dealing with?"

"Not at all. I mean, Louisiana voodoo, local kids gone missing, stone circle? It's too, 'all over the place'," Sam answered. "And there's nothing in Dad's journal about this place or anything pertaining to this case."

Dean just gave an exasperated sigh and fell back in his chair.

"Least we know it's a demon," he said. "Because of the sulfur. So that means, that we can't leave until we kill the thing."

"Order up!" a waitress called as she came by with a tray. "Two samplers right?"

Sam quickly shut his computer before the waitress got a look. Then the Dean and Sam both looked up and then found their waitress to be...well...different from everyone else they've seen so far in Calpico. She was definitely different. Straight brown hair, curious eyes, and olive skin tone. Everyone else around town had curly blond or brown hair, pasty white skin, and always looked around with tired eyes. Always tired eyes. But the brothers just assumed what they observed.

"You two were the ones who ordered the samplers right?" she asked.

"Huh?" Dean gasped. Then he quickly swallowed his drool and answered, "Uh-yea. Yea. Samplers. We ordered those. The samplers I mean."

The waitress just smiled, chuckled and then laid down the serving plate-sized dishes piled up with scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, and waffles.

"Anything else I can get you boys? More coffee? Glass of OJ? Freshly squeezed just this morning," she smiled.

Dean just smiled his usual smile and Sam just rolled his eyes at the fact of knowing what was coming.

"Did you happen to squeeze them?" the older brother asked.

"Yes actually," she answered as she held the round tray before her person with crossed arms.

"You must have really smooth hands then," Dean flattered. "I mean, I heard that citrus juice does that to skin."

The waitress chuckled and then looked to Sam. "He always like this?"

Sam nodded. "Pretty much, yea."

Then the two joined together in a small laugh while Dean forcefully shoveled a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"So anything else?" she asked.

"Just milk for me," Sam smiled.

"And a refill of coffee for me beautiful," Dean grinned with a pair of charming eyes as he held up his near-empty coffee mug.

"Coming right up!"

After the waitress walked away with their orders, Dean just looked at Sam with his 'big brother' eyes. Sam returned the look as if to say 'What?'

"Milk?" Dean asked. "Don't you think you're tall enough already? And milk?! Couldn't you order something more...I don't know...mannish?"

"Mannish?" Sam asked as he took a piece of bacon. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Dude! You had the perfect opening!" Dean said as he pointed his thumb at where the waitress stood at the counter waiting for a refill of coffee.

"Dean, I'm not looking for an 'opening'. I'm a little more focused on the case. Besides, I wanted milk," the younger brother shrugged as he ate his eggs. "Anyways, we _need _to talk to Amy and find something else. Everything we have now gives us practically nothing to go on."

Dean nodded with a mouthful of waffles and then said, "I say we talk to the sheriff again. But, we'll talk to him tomorrow. Today, I wanna go to the library and look up some more stuff on those previous cases. Now eat your eggs before they get cold."

"Yes mom," Sam chuckled.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sure we still have newspapers from then, " the old woman smiled as she pushed up her glasses. "Right this way boys."

Dean returned the smile and followed the librarian with Dean in tow. The library, according to the librarian/town historian, has been standing since the town was first built. Almost three hundred years ago. The wooden rafters were all original along with the windows. And the bookshelves have been standing in the same place they have been for the past couple centuries.

"I really must say that you boys are the first to do such research. I mean, this book you are writing must be very interesting," the woman said. "I mean, recounting histories of ancient unheard of towns like Calpico! That sounds so interesting! I must say, I am quite excited for it."

"Well," Sam shrugged, "We wanna make sure to get our facts right so...that's why we're here."

-This boy was always good with the older ladies,- Dean smiled to himself. "So, can you fill us in on any general facts about the town's history? Anything _unusual_ and what not?"

"Unusual?" the librarian echoed as she held a finger up to her bottom lip as if in thought? "Well, there was that one incident a couple years ago that I remember quite vividly. If I recall correctly, Gus, one of the store owners over on Main St., got extra orders of toilet cleaner! A couple hundred of gallons in one shipment! Goodness, that caused an uproar. Course, we got that all sorted out. Turns out that the original client filled misspelled his own town's name!"

Then she gave a laugh that was a cross between a 'hohoho' and a mischievous cackle. Dean and Sam just gave a halfhearted laugh to seem friendly and then Dean just cleared his throat.

"Actually, I had another _unusual_ in mind. I mean, has there ever been any records of paranormal activity or urban legends? Maybe anything that has to do with-I don't know-say...voodoo?"

"Voodoo? Why that's an odd-"

The librarian expressed a look of shock and juggled her attention between the two boys.

"Are you simply researching some...ghost stories just to have something to put the blame on for whatever happened to those kids in the forest?!" She said almost shouting. "Is this what this is all about? You should be ashamed! You should just let the dead rest in peace!"

Sam had his hands up in a defensive position with his palms forward as he tried to explain himself while the librarian continued with her rant.

"Ma'am, we assure you, this has nothing to do with that case. We only wish to research histories. And sometimes we like to include the local hauntings and such just to add to the book," Dean finally said with a voice that made the librarian stop in her tracks.

The three exchanged looks for a moment, and then the librarian pushed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose and then continued leading them to the sources they asked for. All the while leaving the trio in an awkward silence. Behind the woman's back, Dean gave Sam a look as if to say, -Oh boy.-


End file.
